Kacchako Week 2017
by happyisahabit
Summary: Prompts: Rainbows, Firsts, Sparks, Cloud 9, Warmth, Universe, Virtue, Fragile. All prompts connect together in one story. Domestic!Kacchako to the max. :)
1. Day 0 Rainbows

Happy Kacchako Week! Follow for the rest of the week and the other prompts. :)

 **Day 0 - Rainbows**

It's the fifth time this week that it's rained. The icy first storms of spring always left Katsuki cold, wet and irritated and the lack of sunshine in the forecast had him in a darker mood than the clouds outside. His hero costume is still dripping onto the bathroom floor after his patrol last night when he packs up his bag for class.

Majoring in Heroics in college was no walk in the park. While UA had done a good job of expanding his abilities and getting him started, the extra classes in ethics, business management, and press relations were rounding out his skillset. When he graduated, he'd be in the perfect position to open his own agency.

Katsuki eyes the large umbrella leaning next to the door loathingly. He grimaces, feeling phantom water sloshing into his shoes and making his jeans damp from the knees down. For a moment he considers skipping class; he has excellent grades right now and perfect attendance.

Perfect. Attendance.

He snatches the stupid umbrella and steps out of the door before he can change his mind. The landing of his apartment is covered and under the rattling of the rain on the roof, he hears a door open and close quickly from the floor below. Boots slap through puddles and a blur of blue and purple runs out into the rain. Katsuki groans; not again.

"Uraraka, fucking stop!"

By the time he gets down to the ground floor, Ochako has stopped, but it's clear she's in a hurry, feet and knees shuffling up and down in impatience. Her blue rain coat repels the water well enough and so do the galoshes, but the purple scarf wrapped over her hair is darkening quickly. He flicks the big umbrella open and walks past her, Ochako easily falling in step next to him.

This is the third time since the storm system moved in.

Uraraka Ochako had moved into the flat below his at the beginning of the year. He'd had a bad day and blasted some tunes when he got home for hours, only to have her banging on his door and yelling at him. They were so stunned to see each other again, he'd unintentionally let her into his apartment. Then he'd learned she had taken a year after attending UA to get practical experience and raise more money before coming to major in Heroics like him. Since she'd found out he was a year ahead of her, she'd started bugging him to borrow books and recommend classes.

It wasn't unusual anymore for her to show up at his door in sweats and with a pile of books and notepads, a pizza box slanted on her hip. He'd let her in and they'd eat greasy food and study for their tests. On weekends, they'd hit the campus gym facilities, slipping easily into the role of sparring partners. After her year of practical experience, Ochako was more relaxed and comfortable with using her quirk in creative ways.

The confidence had brought out another facet of Ochako that Katsuki filed under 'not fragile'. While she had her hard edges and determination in high school, the Ochako now didn't try to hide behind a façade of naiveté or force herself into a mold of someone else. Nothing could put a dent in her confidence and sense of self now. And Katsuki found that he liked that.

They're halfway to the Heroics building when Ochako tugs on his sleeve, dipping the umbrella and causing some of the water to drip onto his already wet shoulder.

"Bakugou, are you okay? You look out of it today." Aside from the cold seeping through his jacket and the sloshing of his shoes, he's fine. Ochako is staring at him until he huffs and looks forward again. She sighs a little, used to his grumpiness. He glances back through blonde lashes to see she's looking out across the quad.

Her shoulder is soaked.

Something in his eye twitches and Katsuki groans and slouches a little… and tilts the umbrella a bit more. Random raindrops splatter into his scarf and on his cheek. The umbrella's edge drops more water on his head. He's considering how to make Ochako buy dinner tonight when another tug pulls on his jacket sleeve. The back of Ochako's head is still towards him, but her voice is bright and her hand is stretching out from the confines of the umbrella's protection.

"Look! The rain's letting up! It looks bright over there!" She turns to face him, pulling on the sleeve in her grip (carefully pulling at least one finger out of the way). "If it stops today, we should have our next spar outside!"

His nose and ears are cold from the wet air but his cheeks are flush from her earnest expression and the casual proximity he doesn't have a problem with in a fight.

"Fine, but you're buying dinner tonight."

"Huh? Well, okay, I guess."

If the rain lets up and he keeps holding the umbrella anyway, she doesn't say anything and walks so her shoulder brushes his arm.


	2. Day 1 Firsts

**Day 1 – Firsts**

Ochako remembers the first time she does anything important. She remembers the first time she told her parents she was going to be a hero, the first time she used her quirk, the first time she went toe to toe with a villain. She remembers her first real loss, the first time she asked for help to better herself, the first time she won using her own skills and brain. Ochako remembers firsts that are more trivial, too. She remembers the first time she met each of her friends in class 1-A and the first time she had a crush, confessed.

She knows most of her firsts were initiated by her, a first for her and not for others most of the time. She's okay with that, though, because it's a memory that can't be taken from her or a lesson she needed to learn.

She dwells on her first real loss quite a bit. The nerves she worked past, the foolhardy plan that she wouldn't attempt now unless all other options were exhausted, she sees it all in her mind's eye. She also pictures the feral look in a pair of red eyes, the way a sharp grinning mouth curves around her last name. She's done so more since finding out her upstairs neighbor is the owner of those burning eyes and loud mouth.

She isn't really sure why she's so drawn to him, but then again… that's a lie.

He's powerful and smart and has a certain presence about him. He recognized her potential and never went easy on her after that. He took her seriously as a hero before even most of their other classmates, letting her pick his brain on the effectiveness of her techniques. And since entering his orbit, she's learned plenty of other things about Bakugou Katsuki the new first discoveries tucked away in her heart and mind.

He started wearing reading glasses at home shortly after starting college. He likes hiking and being outdoors. His hair is naturally that messy and worse in the morning. He plays loud music when he's had a bad day. He jerks back when she gets too close to his face. He doesn't mind when she falls asleep on his shoulder when they're watching a movie for a study break. He doesn't call her on it when she forgets to pretend to be asleep.

Through all of these things, through getting to know Katsuki, she realizes she has another first: first love.

They're walking home from their respective classes when she notices. Katsuki had waited for her, just as he had all semester. They didn't have the same schedule and he surely could have used the time to study or make dinner or anything else useful, but he had waited. She bites the inside of her cheek, trying to stem the rush of color heading for her cheeks.

She's always a little pink, but this has to be a new record. She squeaks out a hello before they start walking. She can hardly look at him, twiddling her fingers together until she just takes a deep breath and exhales noisily. Ochako catches him out of the corner of her eye. Looking down at her with an expression she doesn't know if she's seen before, he huffs and turns away. Ochako faces forward, ready to ignore it in favor of trying to tamp down the voice in her head yelling about this latest development.

Something brushes her hand once, twice, snagging her pinky.

The smooth calluses give him away and Ochako peeks up again. Katsuki is looking anywhere but at her, cheeks reddening and arm swinging lightly in time with hers. Maybe not every first is hers alone.

She squeezes her pinky around his and he tightens his back. The crinkle in his brow smooths out and Ochako hopes this first turns into a second and third and…


	3. Day 2 Sparks

**Day 2 – Sparks**

They were supposed to meet their friends hours ago. The summer firework festival is not to be missed and their high school classmates are using it as a tiny reunion. Katsuki honestly doesn't care much whether they met up with the others or not; he is just fried and glad to not think or do strenuous activity for a week.

His final exams and practical for his degree in Heroics ended yesterday. After sleeping in for four hours longer than anticipated, he woke up to Ochako clanging around his kitchen, making brunch. He still wasn't sure whether he should have given her a key or not, but it had helped the last month when he'd forget to eat or study until he passed out on his couch and coffee table. He'd always wake up back on his bed with that fuzzy light feeling from being under Ochako's quirk.

They were somewhere between friends and dating. He'd sort of held her hand (finger?) a few times while walking home and the time they spent in each other's company had grown, despite being sizeable even before this had started. Now that the semester was effectively over for both of them, he wanted to clear up… whatever this was.

Despite that attitude, Katsuki found himself sitting against the wall on the UA roof as the sun sank lower and lower with Ochako. They sit a bit closer than was necessary, but it had become their habit, cramped on his or her couch to study. The fact that another chair could be pulled into the room was ignored. The silence is companionable and as the last dredges of red-gold light slip beneath the horizon, Ochako's head lolls onto his shoulder. His head lays tentatively on top of hers and they sit that way, close to the edge of napping, until they hear several sets of feet pounding up the metal stairs inside.

Katsuki is suddenly seized with panic; he hadn't cleared anything up and all their stupid high school friends would be here in seconds, asking all sorts of stupid questions about shit that wasn't even their business! He must have felt tense because Ochako is looking at him, touching his hand, with concern. There is a touch of fear there too, like she thought she had done something wrong.

The door slams open and Tsuyu and Eijirou's voices ring out, along with chatter from the others with them. The pair still sitting hasn't been seen, but the newcomers are gossiping amongst themselves about why they'd been ditched by the Explosion and Zero Gravity users. Katsuki watches with wide eyes as Ochako's cheeks go red. They hold eye contact until Tsuyu says she'll call Ochako one more time. The phone in Ochako's pocket starts to vibrate and she moves to get up.

Chances slipping out of his hands, Katsuki seizes his final one of the night. He snatches her hand before she can fully stand, pulling her back. Suddenly, he's kissing her and it's soft but electric.

The first firework cracks through the air and they break apart in surprise. The noise is followed by cheers from their friends. Another firework goes off and Ochako is still staring at him and he can feel his whole face turning the color of Eijirou's hair. He's about to turn away when the third firework pops and Ochako is leaning back towards him.

Every nerve in his body is firing at the same time, or so it feels. Their kiss starts out soft and unhurried, but with more brushes of untrained lips and more explosions brightening the summer night, Katsuki finds himself squeezing her hand tight and Ochako pressing harder against his mouth.

They miss the grand finale, but play it off when they 'arrive late because they were picking up sparklers' (Katsuki had actually bought them after his final yesterday). They don't hold hands or say anything to the others, but Ochako winks at him when she draws a heart with her sparkler and Katsuki holds his farther from his face to hide his blush in the dark night.


	4. Day 3 Cloud Nine

(I did change Katsuki's hero name. Just go with it.)

 **Day 3 – Cloud 9**

He is definitely going to do it this time.

No, really.

The patrol had been quiet so far and he's certain that even if someone showed up, he's riding that nervous energy so high that they'd be dust before the crime was even completed. Still, the fake stun grenade weighs heavily on his utility belt.

Ochako is walking ahead of him, reporting to their coordinator via the earpiece in her helmet. The constellations hidden in the lining of her body suit glint at him in the daylight, drawing his eyes down the line of her body. Katsuki definitely appreciates his girlfriend's physique but he always has to stuff the chuckle at her puffy knee-high boots down. For the most part her equipment had shrank since her first design in high school, attributed to her increased control of her quirk and resistance to nausea. The jet pack on her back is fueled by his sweat and a small igniter and has increased her mobility and speed while floating.

Uravity is a force to be reckoned with.

The pastel and royal purples combined with curves and a soft face tended to make her the first target when villains cropped up, but most were horribly disappointed. Honestly, Katsuki kept the baggy pants of his original style for more than just mobility. The almost savage look in her eyes when challenged was really just too much.

A beep sounds through his ear piece and the pattern tells him trouble's on its way.

When the wall next to Ochako blows, his reflexes kick into high gear. He doesn't bother trying to fling himself in the way to protect her; she's already airborne and surveying the damage through the debris. Her voice comes across his com serious and short:

"Three- no, four targets, heading south."

Hands propelling him into the smoke, he lets her voice guide him to a face he can bash in. The villain who detonated the storefront is his first target. It's easy enough to pick him out when he gets a visual on the quartet; he has a bazooka loaded on a bulging metallic arm and shoulder. The rest of him is soft and fleshy. Katsuki ducks under a blast and gets in close, a finger flick to the stomach is enough to take out someone who doesn't have resistance to explosives.

He whips around only to drop to the ground at a grunt of exertion in his ear piece. Dust and air whistle above him as a street lamp taken out by the first blast slices the air inches above his head. There are two thumps and choked off yells followed by a pair of bodies hitting and slumping against a wall. Katsuki is just getting up, trying to get a look at the two who just went sailing when a dark mass zips from the debris' shadow.

It is more solid than it looks and wraps twice around his torso, snaking up his neck and arms. His hands are held up and away and the darkness tightens around his neck. He coughs and tries to ignite his hands. The resulting explosion passes right through the mass, but it quivers a second before it retightens. The dust is settling and he can see the darkness emanating from an otherwise unimpressive looking man, hunched over a giant metal suitcase, presumably whatever they stole.

The street lamp whistles through the air again, slamming down on the black tendrils… or it would have if they were really solid. Ochako skids to throw the lamppost at the man while avoiding the dark arms reaching out for her. Katsuki sweats as he slowly works against his bonds to bring his hands down by his neck. The metal pole is caught and deflected by the black whips. The extra perspiration helps ignite a bigger boom, the bonds loosening.

Ah, so that was it.

Before the darkness could tighten again, he yells. "Uravity, light! Ugh- dammi-kh!" The phase transitioning black material cuts him off, but Ochako's sudden direction change shows she understood. In one jet pack burst aided by zero g's and springs in her shoes, she's behind him, reaching for his belt.

Her hands grasp the first stun grenade in sight, but she's picked wrong and he ignites his hands again in panic. She can't use the fake one!

"No, the- uck, fuck, OTHER ONE!" he squeezes out.

The fake stun grenade isn't put back, but the real one is tugged free of its clip and he slams his eyes shut. The orange glow is blinding even with his eyes closed, but the relief is instantaneous. When he opens them, Ochako is slapping a set of quirk-suppressor cuffs on the darkness guy, the metal case fallen to the ground. He rubs his neck as she grins at him and he jogs over to tag the other three unconscious villains as the cleanup crew arrives.

She walks up to him still smiling. "Good eye there, hon'." He smirks at her until she tosses the fake grenade back. "Though, if you didn't load this one, why d'ya bring it?"

He rolls it in his hand before tossing it back. Now or never. She catches it with two hands, bobbling it. "Who says it isn't loaded?"

Her brow crinkles and a small frown of confusion pinches her mouth. When she looks down at the grenade, he bites his lip in anticipation. Her fingers find the latch and he steps towards her. Shoulders tense and eyes wide, she stares at him. He just nods and Ochako slips a fingernail into the slit.

She barely gets the lid open before she sees a velvet lining and her hands shake. Katsuki takes his cue, removing it from her fingers before she makes it float away without even opening it all the way. He's vaguely aware of the bystanders with cellphones and cameras around them, but Ochako's attention is fully on him as he takes a knee.

The fake grenade is fully revealed as a ring box, and he looks up to see her face flatteringly flushed, fingers flexing and trying not to touch anything. He barely gets the words 'will you-?' out before she's lunging for him, fervently nodding and smiling wide enough to split her face.

Within ten minutes, there are hundreds of videos and pictures cropping up online of Uravity and Ignition floating in the air, helmet and mask cast off. Common article titles include 'Igniting Romance!,' 'On Cloud Nine!,' and 'Floating with Bliss!' The kissing is the main focus of most media, but a few captured a grenade shaped ring box and silver ring floating near them.

And if Katsuki saves a video and screenshot or five, well, it's no one's fucking business but his. And his fiancée's.


	5. Day 4 Warmth

Just a tad naughty, but no smut.

 **Day 4 – Warmth**

Ochako loves sleeping in on her days off. But she loves sleeping in on days that both she and her fiancée have off more. The light filters through their blinds gently, glinting off the ring on the bedside table. It really was gorgeous and yet simple, something she appreciated greatly. The gem was flush with the ring surface, unlikely to break off or get dirt stuck inside. The smooth edges didn't catch on her suit when she slipped it onto a chain under her uniform and was a cool weight on her finger when she was off-duty.

A warm feeling wells in her chest, matching the heat of the arm draped over her side. She's perfectly content right now, the rays of sun warming her skin and their blanket. She turns onto her back, the underside of Katsuki's arm smooth against her stomach. His unreasonably soft skin is a byproduct of his quirk, something she'd only realizes after meeting his mother. Mizuki's skin was flawless due to her Glycerin quirk and she looked fifteen years younger than she actually was for it.

The other portion of Katsuki's quirk meant that he was always warm.

Combining the two made Ochako a quick fan of cuddling her boyfriend and, over the course of their relationship, she's made significant progress in getting him to like and even initiate cuddling sessions. The light filters through his ashy blonde hair and she reaches out to move some fringe from his eyes. She only gets a few seconds to admire how long his lashes are until those lids twitch and blink open.

The red gaze is as intense as always, the color and shape too serious to ever really be gentle, but the tingle that runs down her spine seeing his eyes so unguarded burns. Katsuki yawns, muscles tensing and flexing with wakefulness. The tendons in his wrist are taut against her stomach and the warmth in her chest mixes with the burning near the base of her spine. She bites her lip when he opens one eye at her, squirming a little.

When he starts to smirk, she tugs the cover over her face. It should be illegal to look that good with bed hair!

Alas, the blanket over her head doesn't do anything to stop Katsuki's hand as it splays over her side. Her breath catches as his thumb grazes the area beneath her breast. The mattress flexes below her and his fingers dig into skin, pulling. His hand doesn't cease contact with her side nor back as he rolls her towards him. Her grip on the blanket is forgotten as she tucks her elbows under herself to lean up.

Her shoulder bumps into his clavicle and his hand wraps around her bicep.

"Got ya."

Red eyes glint with mischief and the heat in her body increases twofold. Katsuki rests his chin against her shoulder easily, hand warm on her arm. She hums contentedly.

"Yeah, you do."

His jaw works and he swallows before leaning down towards her. His elbow presses further into the mattress and his opposite hand runs up and down her back before wrapping as far around her as it could go, palm flat against her skin. They meet each other for a kiss, gentle, warm and lingering. Ochako can feel the heat building, the kiss remaining slow yet searing into her soul. Katsuki's hand moves to pull her closer and trace the contours of her back and side. His lips pull in a way she recognizes as a smile and suddenly his hand swipes further down, cupping her butt.

She can't help it; when he gives her backside a cheeky tap and tries to resume the serious and slow tempo of their kiss, she has to break away. She's giggling and he's grinning.

"Katsuki! Watch your hands this early in the morning!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" he faux-complains, fingers returned to drumming on her lower ribcage. She arches an eyebrow and reaches for the blanket edge again.

The ripple of her tug lets an influx of cool air into their warm cocoon. He pinches her side in protest and she just looks up at him, the red orange glow of morning dampened under the covers. Her other hand comes up to pull his head down to hers. His red eyes are darker and his mouth parted, breath mixing with hers.

"If you can't watch yourself, maybe I should…"

Ochako spends her day off warm and content, ensconced with her fiancée under the covers of a blanket fort, reveling in soft skin and the dichotomy of intense eyes and gentle touches.


	6. Day 5 Universe

**Day 5 – Universe**

Her hand is warm, fingers tangled with Katsuki's. Every few yards, his thumb rubs absently over her knuckles, lingering over her engagement ring. Leaves crunch under their boots and their headlamps cast light and shadows on the forest trail ahead. They're getting close to the top of the mountain, having started their hike at sun down. Tonight's moon is new and dark and the forecast called for a cloudless sky.

The canopy is starting to break up, offering the first few glimpses of starlight and Ochako doesn't want to wait anymore. Her pinky touches down on Katsuki's hand as she squeezes and clutches his elbow with her other hand. He yelps in surprise when her quirk activates and she pushes off the ground. Then he sighs, resigned, and pulls on his arm so she floats next to him.

They float weightless over the clearing they normally watch from, backs to the ground, hands clasped. Ochako could spend the whole night, watch the sun come up, just here with Katsuki. Something about his presence has assimilated into her, sending her head into the clouds, yet keeping her gravity centered. The stars are gorgeous and she lets her eyes relax, hoping to catch a meteor streaking across the sky. The next shower isn't for a few weeks, but there's a chance.

A light moves, but it is steady without the blinking that comes with airplanes. A satellite. She hums in happiness and tightens her grip on her fiancée. He glances over and pulls on her hand, sending them into a slow spin. His gaze is so soft in the cool hues of the night that the feeling of her zero gravity isn't the only thing making her feel light-headed. They orbit each other slowly, her own personal satellite.

The pull of his hands closes the gap between the centers of gravity and their angular velocity increases.

His hands touch her neck, cradling her head and her fingers find his chest, tracing up to brush his jaw. Ochako just smiles as Katsuki presses a kiss high on her cheek. Somehow they've sank near the ground and he touches down. Still feather-light, he takes her hands in his and presses his lips to her fingers before making her pastel pink pads touch. Her skill releases as her feet touch the ground.

Her hands are slipped into his sweatshirt pockets and as his arms wrap around her shoulders, she buries her face in the fabric on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she mumbles. He hums, cheek resting on her head. Over his shoulder, a small flash streaks across the sky. Ochako squeezes her eyes closed and makes a wish. "No way you can shake me now; you're stuck with me, Katsuki!"

His chest expands with a short laugh and his response reverberates through her chest and gets stuck in her ears, looping through her head and saved in her heart.

"With you? Nowhere I'd rather be."


	7. Day 6 Virtue

Day 6 - Virtue

He didn't think he would be this calm. Hell, no one thought Bakugou Katsuki would be able to sit still on a given day, much less his wedding day.

Yet here he is, suit jacket buttoned and single rose tucked into a breast pocket, perfectly at ease. His mother had been to see him, dragging his dad in her wake. She'd tried to fix his perpetually messy hair to no avail; even with her quirk it was no use. His dad shook his hand, gripping his forearm tightly. His mom grabbed his chin and threatened him to take care of her favorite child: Ochako.

Before his calm could be broken by the provocation, Mizuki changes gears, hand gently patting his cheek and a soft look on her face. She's beautiful, she whispers. I'm so proud of you, she confides. And then he's alone again, nothing but time between himself and his wife.

His groomsmen are running around and escorting guests to their seats. Eijirou is directing everything with a laugh and smile. A check of his watch tells Katsuki it's nearly time for him to take his place. When he gets to the hall, Tsuyu rounds the corner, dressed in the purple maid of honor dress Ochako had shown him in a bridal magazine months ago. She glances around shiftily before waving him over.

"What is it?"

The Frog quirk user just smiles enigmatically and tells him to wait there. When he leans against the wall, she is gone. He sighs and looks at his watch again. Counting the seconds is maybe not the best way to practice patience, but Katsuki thinks the lack of anxiety is a better indicator of that, after enduring a two and a half year engagement. Heels click on the ground and he assumes its Tsuyu again, pushing off the wall.

"Katsuki?"

Suddenly, he is very glad he did not turn the corner.

"Yeah… Ochako."

A small laugh escapes her and he leans back against the wall again, grinning.

"Not too long now, huh?"

He hums in agreement. He stuffs his hand in his pocket to stop himself from reading out the minutes.

"Um, Katsuki?"

"Yeah?"

There's a lull and he can hear the crinkling of tulle brushing against the wall. His peripheral vision catches a glint of silver. Ochako's hand reaches out from around the corner and his automatically comes out of his pockets to hold it. Four petal soft pads press into his hand, fingers squeezing, as Eijirou comes from the other end of the hall, Tsuyu and Ochako's father in tow. The three smile at the couple before Eijirou speaks. Katsuki squeezes Ochako's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's time."

He'd always heard patience was a virtue, but he'd never known a time where he had put it into more practice than when the music changed to 'Simple Gifts' as he stood before the official. Behind him, he could hear everyone standing to watch Ochako walk in, but he waited, head bowed. His mind ran the flickering memory reel in time to the beat: Ochako's meteor shower, rain boots and red umbrellas, late nights working on jet packs and homework and on patrol, fireworks crackling through the summer air, buying their first furniture together, hollowing out a stun grenade for the ring tucked in his wallet, the many stargazing trips…

All that time and he'd only gotten stronger; they'd only gotten stronger. As heroes, as partners, Katsuki learned patience and compassion through long years with Ochako. When he turns, she is there, radiant and with rosy cheeks, the tulle fluffed out and floating. His heart swells as her father places her small but powerful hands in his. As he holds her hands and they speak their vows, he makes a silent promise: to be patient for their life together, to not rush forward to the end, because he wants their years to remain long and never end.


	8. Day 7 Fragile

Day 7 – Fragile

Ochako wakes to a silent and still room. She's draped in the rocking chair of the pastel yellow and green room, the ceiling fan spinning quietly, slowly overhead. Her brain is slow to kick into gear, tired and hypnotized by the blades' revolutions. The warmth of summer doesn't seem quite right and Ochako slips a hand up to rub her chest where-

Oh.

The baby girl she had been cradling before falling asleep is missing, the small bundle of soft and warm no longer pressing into her chest. She wasn't in the crib either. Ochako pads out of the room, picking up the drool towel and bottle on the way. The towel was thrown into the waiting washer and the bottle into the sink. She ran into no one in the quiet warm house, no Katsuki bouncing the child on his knee while reading nor Katsuki exercising their baby's legs while watching TV on the couch.

Ochako hums a little as she walks through each room, turning off lights as she goes. She's certain that she'll find her two favorite people in the master bedroom. When she reaches the room, she pauses at the door to take in the scene.

The TV is on the children's channel, a problem solving show about friendship and heroes on. The lights are off save the bedside table lamp and the light streams through the windows from the late afternoon sun. Katsuki is lying stretched out and propped up on the bed by a few pillows. On his chest is little Hanabi, out like a light and drooling. His hand is resting gently over her back and Ochako sinks onto the bed, propping her head up on a knee.

While she was pregnant, all Katsuki had been able to talk about was what their child might be like. He made comparisons to himself and to her, adding in favorable traits he admired in her parents and his own when he wasn't really paying attention to what he said. When they were out with their friends, he spoke of how strong their kid would be, since it would be _their_ kid, after all. She humored him and kept him in check when he went overboard in planning out their unknown baby's life and career far too many years in the future.

And when Hanabi finally came, it was during the summer festival and Ochako had never seen Katsuki so enamored with anything in her entire time of knowing him. The tiny hands grasping his fingers enraptured him fully. When he sat on her hospital cot with her, he squeezed Ochako tight, kissing her hard with emotion, but his hold on Hanabi was as careful as if she was glass.

That mindset stuck with Katsuki since their discharge from the hospital.

Running a finger through thin, fluffy baby blonde hair, Ochako leans over the two most important people she has. Just like with her, Katsuki would know when their baby was no longer fragile, but for now she just presses a kiss to both of their foreheads and nestles down next to them. She tucks herself into his side and he murmurs sleepily, cheek falling on her head. She shushes him and their fingers tangle as their listen to the small breaths of a baby girl.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my Kacchako week story! I really hope you enjoyed my squishy domestic Kacchako feels; I really had fun writing it. I do have something for the AU day, but I'll be posting it separately since it isn't a part of this universe. Please let me know what your favorite part of this series was! :)

3 happy


End file.
